Wheel 2000/Catchphrases
Opening Spiel (ANIMATION INTRO FEATURING A FACTORY WHERE THE WORDS WHEEL OF FORTUNE 2000 ARE FORMED, THEN IT IS SIMPLIFIED TO SAY “WHEEL 2000”) OPENING SPIEL: Lucy: "Hey, it's time to play... (AUDIENCE: WHEEL!'' 2000''!) ''And now, here's our host, David Sidoni!"'' David: "Welcome! Welcome to Wheel 2000! (I'm) Glad to have you here today! And (now,) I'd like to introduce to you (to), (my co-host/partner,) (give it up for) LUCY! How are ya doin' today Lucy?’' Catchphrases Main Game "Hey, who's here today?" - Cyber Lucy when she asks David about the contestants "Let's meet our contestants today!" - David Sidoni (occassionally when it's time to meet the contestants) "(Our contestants today,) First, we have (insert player 1 name). Tell us (a little bit) about yourself." - David Sidoni "Next up we have (insert player 2 name). How are you? Tell us about yourself." - David Sidoni "And finally, we have (insert player 3 name). How are you? Tell us about yourself/what you do." - David Sidoni "Nice/glad to have you all here today, guys/players! Good luck (to all/the three of you)! Alright, here's how the game works. Spin the wheel, (you) pick a letter. If the letter's in the puzzle, (that's when) you get the points. Now, if you solve the puzzle, you get a great prize and you get to keep those points! That's important, because the person with the most points at the end of all the puzzles gets to move on to the bonus round for the big grand prize. Let's take a look at the wheel! We've got (insert game) today's physical game/our physical game of the day. We've also got www.wheel2000.com, that is our website, which you guys at home can visit any time you want to! But if you guys, land on it/hit it today, a lucky e-mailer (who has already registered on our site) gets a chance to win with you! We also have the loser spot! Hit that spot on the wheel, you get THE BIG L and we have to skip you. And finally, the worst spot on the whole wheel. It's the big, bad, ugly CREATURE beneath the wheel! You hit that, he comes up, he'll take/eat all your points and you'll lose your turn. Alright, that's how we play our game. Are you guys ready? CONTESTANTS: YEAH! (insert player), you won the coin-toss/rock, paper, scissors backstage, so that means you get to go first. We have three categories for you to pick from. Lucy, can we see them please?" - David Sidoni in beginning of the game "We've got (insert three categories)!" - Cyber Lucy (when reading the different categories) "Which category would you like?" - David Sidoni "Okay, here we go!" - Cyber Lucy "Lucy, let's see the puzzle!" - David Sidoni "There's the puzzle/There it is. (player), spin the wheel and get us going/started." - David Sidoni "(insert point amount), pick a letter." - David Sidoni "You have (insert amount of points). That's good enough for you to buy a vowel. But you can spin the wheel or solve the puzzle if you know it. What would you like to do?" - David Sidoni "You have (insert amount of points). Not (quite) enough for you to buy a vowel, so you can only spin or solve the puzzle if you know it. What would you like to do?" - David Sidoni "Hey, it's game time, buddy! Come on over with me!" - David Sidoni (if the contestant lands on the Physical Challenge wedge) "You have 45 seconds to complete this game, but I'm going to give you a chance to get 15 additional/more seconds. Answer this question for me."- David Sidoni (before the Feed the Raptor physical game officially started) "You have 30 seconds to complete this game, but I'm going to give you a chance to get (another) 30 additional/more seconds. Answer this/these (true or false) question(s) for me." - David Sidoni (before the Letter Launch physical game officially started) "Correct! That's 15 more seconds!" - David Sidoni "You did it! You got the full 30/45 seconds!" - David Sidoni "(insert answer) is correct! You get the extra time!" - David Sidoni (if the contestant manages to answer the question correctly) "(insert explanation of physical game). Now the randomizer, which is shuffling up letters, will freeze and give you a letter if you do each (insert task) correctly." - David Sidoni "Let's put (insert time) on the clock. On your mark, get set, GO!" - David Sidoni "You have (insert remaining time) remaining! Hurry!" - David Sidoni "Congratulations, you got all three letters!" - David Sidoni "The letters you got are a (insert first letter), (insert second letter), and a (insert third letter). Great job!" "You got a letter!" - David Sidoni "You got two letters!" - David Sidoni "YOU DID IT! YOU GOT ALL THREE LETTERS! WAY TO GO! CONGRATULATIONS!" - David Sidoni "Now (insert contestant), since you picked up one/two/all three letters in our game, would you like to put these letters in the puzzle or would you like to spin and choose your own/new letters? What do you want to do?" - David Sidoni "Okay, give that wheel a spin and choose your own letters!" - David Sidoni "Okay, he/she's putting the letters in the puzzle. Lucy, are those letters up there?" - David Sidoni "I'm afraid that none of the letters that (insert contestant) earned are in the puzzle/No letters. Sorry!" - Cyber Lucy "Okay, there is one letter that (insert contestant) earned in the puzzle." - Cyber Lucy "Alright, there are (insert number) of letters that (insert contestant) earned in the puzzle! Way to go!" - Cyber Lucy "You landed on/hit the/our Double Up, so this letter is worth 500 points! If you answer this question correctly, then it's worth 1000 points. The question is this, (insert question)?" - David Sidoni (if someone landed on Double Up) "First, pick a letter before you pick up the prize box. Remember, this is worth 100 points, plus the prize." - David Sidoni (if someone landed on the Prize Box). "Alright, pick up the/that box! Open it up and show us what you've got/won!" - David Sidoni (if someone guessed a correct letter for the prize box) "I won a/an (insert prize)!" - Contestant (to tell David what he/she won) "Congratulations! Just put it/the prize inside your pocket/down right now and spin the wheel because it's still your turn!" - David Sidoni (after the contestant tells him what the prize was) "Sorry, the prize box stays on the wheel. So, (insert contestant), it's your turn." - David Sidoni (if someone guessed an incorrect letter for the prize box) "(insert player), if you guess this letter right, he/she'll/(insert online member's name) will win a Wheel 2000 T Shirt and hat!" - Cyber Lucy if a contestant lands on the website space "That sound means that there are only vowels left in the puzzle. So you can either solve, or buy a vowel." - David Sidoni "Yes, there's one (insert letter)!" - Cyber Lucy "Yes, there are (insert amount of letters)!!" - Cyber Lucy "No, there are no (insert letter)'s!" - Cyber Lucy "That letter has already been called." - David "Ugh!" - David throughout the show's run at random "Get off of/past there!" - David Sidoni (said when a Creature/Loser wedge needed to be avoided for the player) "Lucy, tell us more about (insert subject)." - David Sidoni "For just solving that puzzle, you've just won (insert prize)!" - David Sidoni (after someone solved the puzzle) "We have two old ones/categories, and one new one/category. Which one do you want?" - David Sidoni when a new round begins Speed Up Round (A.K.A Final Spin) When time is running short.... (A factory whistle sounds) "That sound means we're out of time! So what I'm gonna do is give the wheel one final spin! I'll ask you to give me a letter. If it's in the puzzle, then you have five seconds to solve it. Vowels are worth nothing, consonants are going to be worth (insert amount) (per letter). (insert player), it's (still) your turn, pick a letter." - David Sidoni when it's was time for the speed-up round "You don't get any/No points for the vowels, but you still have some time left." - David Sidoni "(insert category). 5 seconds." - David Sidoni "You only get one letter!" - David Sidoni (during the speed round if a contestant picks another letter after his/her first called letter) "You can't spin the wheel during this round. Just pick a letter or solve the puzzle if you know it." - David Sidoni (to remind the player not to spin the wheel if he/she happened to spin it or try to spin it after the final spin was performed.) "(insert letter) has already been called. Sorry." - David Sidoni "Let's total up the scores! All of you did great today, but one player is moving on to the bonus round! (insert first runner up), great job today, you won (insert prizes won earlier in game), and you had (insert amount of points). Thanks for being here today! And (insert second runner up), you got (insert amount of points), and you won (insert prizes won earlier in the game). Good having you here! Which means, with (insert amount of points), (insert winner), you are moving on to the bonus round and are our winner today! We'll go to the bonus round right after this! Stick around/Don't go away!" - David Sidoni "You didn't get any points today, but we still have some nice gifts for you!" - David Sidoni Bonus Round "Welcome back/Thanks for coming back to Wheel 2000! It's time for the bonus round! (winner), pick a prize/card, A or B." - David Sidoni at the beginning of the bonus round "He/she has chosen Prize A/B. Hold/hang on to your card/prize. Lucy, show us the category/puzzle for the bonus round, please." - David Sidoni "The category is (insert category)." - Cyber Lucy announcing the bonus round category "Alright/ok, we're gonna give you R S T L N E. Lucy?" - David Sidoni in the bonus round "I actually have nothing/no letters. I'm sorry." - Lucy if there are no letters from the R S T L N E list. "Okay, I have (only) one (consonant or vowel from the R S T L N E list). That's it." - Lucy if she gives one letter from the R S T L N E list "Okay, I have (insert number of consonants or vowels from the R S T L N E list)." - Lucy if there are more than one letters from the R S T L N E list "A lot of help, bud. You can do/got this!" - Lucy "Ok (insert player), now we're asking you to give us/pick three more/other consonants and one more vowel." "Pick your vowel." - David Sidoni in the bonus round "I can give you only one (consonant or vowel). That's it." - Lucy if player is given only one of the chosen letters from the contestant in the bonus round. "Ok, I can give you (insert number of letters given for free or chosen by contestant)." - Cyber Lucy, in the bonus round if there are more than one chosen letters in the puzzle "I (actually) can't do/give you anything (for him/her with any of those letters). I'm sorry." - Cyber Lucy, in the bonus round if the chosen letters from the contestant are not available in the puzzle "You have 10 seconds, it's (insert category), talk it out! Good luck!" - David Sidoni, in the bonus round "I'm sorry, the answer was/we were looking for was (insert answer). That's okay, you still did a good/great job today! You still got (insert prizes contestant won during the game)!" - David Sidoni, if the contestant lost the bonus round. "YES! YOU GOT IT! OPEN UP YOUR PRIZE/ENVELOPE! OPEN IT UP! Let's see what we've got!" - David Sidoni, if the contestant won the bonus round "You/He/She just won (insert prize)!" - David Sidoni when announcing the grand prize "You got (insert prizes contestant won during the game)!" - David Sidoni, when summarizing the prizes the contestant won in the game. Goodbye "Thank you for watching, we'll see ya next time on Wheel 2000!" - David Sidoni (signing off for another episode of Wheel 2000) "I'd like to thank everybody who gave the kids prizes on Wheel 2000!" - Cyber Lucy (at the end when commercial consideration sponsors are announced) Category:Wheel 2000 Category:Quotes & Catchphrases